What a Christmas to Have the Blues
by Addie Logan
Summary: Wolverine discovers love under the mistletoe…


Disclaimer: I don't own _X-Men_, although I am looking in to buying Hugh Jackman off e-Bay… "Please Come Home for Christmas" is preformed by the Eagles (at least the version I'm using is), and "Blame it on the Mistletoe" is preformed by Toby Keith. "Merry Christmas, Darling" is the Carpenters.

Rating: R 

Summary: Wolverine discovers love under the mistletoe… (Movie 'verse Wolverine/Jubilee)

Author's Note: I'd been thinking about writing a movie-based Wolverine and Jubilee fic for a while, and after a friend suggested I write a Christmas story with Wolverine putting lights on a Christmas tree, I came up with the plot for this little piece of holiday romantic sap. Hope you enjoy!

Feedback and Archiving: Please! Send all feedback and archiving requests to addie_logan@yahoo.com. And if you're bored and want someone to talk to, turn on AIM and send an IM to ChereRogueMarie. I'm lonely!

Shameless Website Plug: Go to my website: http://www.angelfire.com/scifi/addielogan

What a Christmas to Have the Blues

By: Addie Logan

_Bells will be ringing this sad sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night  
Christmas carols by candle light  
  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas by New Years night  
  
Friends and relations  
Send salutations  
Sure as the stars shine above  
But this is Christmas  
Yeah, it's Christmas my dear  
It's the time of year to be with the one you love  
  
So won't you tell me  
You'll never more roam  
Christmas and New Year  
Will find you home  
There be no more sorrow  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, happy, once again  
Ooo, there be no more sorrow  
No grief and pain  
And I'll be happy, Christmas, once again_**__**

*** *** ***

Jubilation Lee had, like most of the students her age, left Xavier's to go to college. And also like most of the other students, she had nowhere to go from Christmas, save the mansion. Jubilee noticed that being a mutant didn't seem to be a condition conducive to having parents—at least not parents who wanted you around.

Jubilee shook the snow off before walking into the mansion. It was times like this that she missed the warmth of Southern California. She and cold had never mixed well. The first thing Jubilee came in contact with when she came inside was a half-lit Christmas tree. A _cursing_ half-lit Christmas tree. She cleared her throat, and a man stepped out from behind it.

"You want somethin'?" he asked gruffly.

"Wolverine, right?" Jubilee asked. Sure, she'd never really _talked_ to him, but she'd heard enough about him in the time she'd roomed with Rogue.

"Yeah. You're one of Rogue's friends."

"Jubilee." 

Wolverine cocked an eyebrow. "Right. The loud one."

"Logan!" Wolverine and Jubilee both turned at the sound of Jean's voice. "Logan, how's the tree coming along?"

"Dammit," Logan muttered. "It's fine, Jeannie!" he called back.

Jean came into the room, scrutinizing the tree the way she would an x-ray. "Those top two strings are too close together."

Logan sighed. "Jean, I've done this three times again."

Jean pouted. "But it still isn't right!"

Jubilee took their bickering as an opportunity to sneak out of the room. She'd heard about Wolverine's claws, and she wasn't particularly in the mood to see them in action on the tree—or Dr. Grey-Summers.

Rogue was sitting on her bed reading a magazine when Jubilee came into the room. "Hey, girl, miss me?" Jubilee asked from the doorway.

Rogue looked up, grinned, and ran to Jubilee. The two girls hugged, squealing loudly. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back for another three days!" Rogue said happily.

"I took my last exam with another class so I could get out of there quicker," Jubilee said. "For some reason I couldn't wait to get back to this place."

"You probably missed Scott's early morning _mandatory_ Danger Room sessions."

Jubilee snorted. "Hardly. So where is everybody?"

"Um, Kitty went home, but she said to tell you she'll be here for New Years. Bobby's out in the snow. It's been next to impossible to get him in. I'm surprised he hasn't started sleeping out there. As for the rest, I have no idea."

Jubilee shrugged. "Guess you'll have to entertain me then." She went over to her side of the room, put her books down, and flopped back on the bed. "How long has Logan been doing those lights?"

Rogue sniggered. "Hours. Apparently Jean develops obsessive-compulsive disorder around Christmas time. She blames her mother."

"Poor Scott. They say women turn into their mothers as they get older, and if that's what Jean's mother's like…"

"Maybe Logan'll start being glad he never got her," Rogue said, laughing.

"I doubt Wolverine would've stuck around long enough for the whole 'till death do us part thing anyway,'" Jubilee said.

Rogue frowned. "You don't know him, Jubilee."

"Well, no, but he doesn't look like Mr. Stability."

"Logan isn't as bad as most people around here think," Rogue said defensively. "And the only reason he keeps leaving is to find his past. You can't blame a guy for that!"

Jubilee rolled over, propping herself on her elbow. "You don't still have a crush on him, do you?"

"What! No, how could you say that?"

"I don't know. You just seem awfully quick to stick up for the guy."

"He's my friend, Jubes. I'd do the same for you. And I'm happy with Bobby."

"So you wouldn't be insanely jealous if he showed up here with some girl and professed undying love for her?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "As if that would happen."

"I thought you said he was capable of having a stable relationship."

"I…!" Rogue gave Jubilee a dirty look. "That wasn't fair."

Jubilee flopped back on the bed, putting her hands behind her head. "You should know by now I'm not into playing fair."

Rogue threw a pillow at Jubilee and it hit her in the stomach. Jubilee picked it up and smiled, ready to throw it back.

She liked being home.

*** *** ***

Jubilee was surprised to see the tree not only still in one piece, but decorated when she got back downstairs. Logan was in the living room, lounging back on the couch, drinking a Molson and watching hockey.

_"Geez, he's even wearing flannel,"_ Jubilee thought. _"Is he trying to see if he can win the award for the world's most stereotypical Canadian?"_  She said, "You finally got the lights on the tree?"

Wolverine looked around at her. "Yeah," he grunted before turning back to the television.

Jubilee wasn't sure what Rogue had ever seen in him. He was too hairy and had all the personality of a rug. "You always this talkative?"

Logan didn't stop watching the game. "You want somethin' kid, or are you just tryin' to irritate me?" Logan smiled as his worlds had the desired effect, and Jubilee walked away in disgust. He grinned. He was getting good at making those irritating kids leave him alone. 

*** *** ***

Jubilee had to refrain from groaning out loud when she walked into the rec room and saw Wolverine was the only other person in there. Most of the other people in the mansion had gone to do some last minute Christmas shopping, and she knew she should've gone with them. Since when did she turn down shopping?

Logan was at the pool table, playing a game by himself. He looked up, meeting Jubilee's eyes. "You aren't shoppin' with the rest of the kids?" he asked. "Marie said you were the Queen of the Mallrats."

Jubilee wasn't sure why that offended her. She was usually proud of her mallrat status. "I didn't feel like it. I'm done with my shopping."

Logan shrugged. "You play pool?"

"Sometimes."

"Grab a cue. I'm sick of beating myself. Rather beat you for a while."

Jubilee wasn't anywhere near in the mood for playing pool—especially not with him—but she wasn't about to walk away from the challenge he threw down either. "We'll see about that, wolfman."

Wolverine smirked, and Jubilee went to see if maybe she could do something about that.

*** *** ***

Jubilee wasn't sure how in the world this game had evolved from regular pool into that of the strip variety. All she knew was she was barefoot and without a shirt, while Wolverine had only lost his horrid flannel overshirt. She knew she should walk away, but now her pride was at stake. 

Besides, she was just about to sink this shot. And if she did, the game was over, and she'd have her second win.

Jubilee grinned as the ball rolled into the pocket. She wagged her eyebrows at Wolverine. "Take it off big guy."

Logan frowned as his tank top hit the floor. Jubilee's eyes grew a little wide when she saw his chest. She would've thought the hairiness would've been a turn off, but she noted it most certainly wasn't. Rogue had said he was shirtless the first time she'd seen him. Maybe this explained it. It was the most magnificent chest she'd ever seen.

"Like what you see, kid?"

Jubilee blinked, then blushed when she realized she was staring. "You want to play again?" she asked, trying to break the sudden silence.

"Sure. I wanna see if I can get you completely bare-chested, too." Logan winked.

Jubilee forced herself not to turn bright red. "As if you're gonna beat me again."

He did. Jubilee opted for her jeans as opposed to her bra, which she knew Logan wanted her to take off. Sure, she wasn't wearing much, but at least all the important things were covered. Her brain told her to quit there, to gather her discarded clothes and run from the room. The way he was looking at her made Jubilee realize what it felt like to be a deer being sized up by a predator.

But she didn't quit. Logan couldn't really make her strip anymore, right? If she lost again, couldn't she just call it a game and not lose another article of clothing? 

Jubilee shook as she tried to line up a shot. Logan was watching her intently, and she suddenly felt warm despite her state of undress. She froze when he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Here, let me help you."

She could feel him pressing into her, and her mouth went completely dry. She looked over her shoulder to tell him that she didn't need his help, but the words died on her lips. She wasn't sure who made the first move, but before she knew it, they were kissing. Wolverine held on to her fiercely. Jubilee's legs went out from under her, and she slumped against his chest.

Any rational thought she may have had left her head as soon as Wolverine lifted her on to the pool table.

Thinking could come later.

*** *** ***

The first thing that Jubilee thought when she woke up that morning was that her pillow had grown considerably firmer than she remember.

And louder. The sound of Wolverine's snoring pulled her completely into consciousness. She was in his bed! _"Shit, shit, shit,"_ Jubilee thought, scrambling to get away from him. She pulled the sheet over her, staring down at him in shock. How had _that_ happened?

The loss of warmth from her next to him brought Logan out of sleep. He frowned when he noticed the look on her face. He hated it when he woke to a regretful woman. It made him feel like such an ass. "Mornin'," he said.

"Um, good morning," Jubilee said back. 

Logan reached out his hand for her. He didn't want her to run, and he didn't take the time to analyze that thought. She was a pretty woman, and he wanted her to stay there, in his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Um, sure? Why?"

"You don't look it."

"I'm just not used to waking up with a guy I barely know, okay?"

Logan reached out and brushed her hair out of her face. He thought he remembered it being shorter before, but she must've grown it out since the last time he spent more than five seconds around Rogue when she was with her friends. "I thought you got to know me pretty well last night," he said with a wink. Jubilee blushed, and Logan thought she was rather pretty when she did. "C'mere."

Jubilee couldn't help but move into his outstretched arms. She'd worry about any repercussions later.

*** *** ***

"Where were you?!" Rogue exclaimed as soon as Jubilee walked in the room. "You had me worried when you never came back to the room last night!"

Jubilee almost blurted out "having the most incredible sex of my life," but stopped short when she remembered Rogue's old crush on Wolverine. Besides, she doubted Logan would want her running around telling people what had happened between the two of them the night before. "I was, um…" She searched her brain for an answer, and couldn't come up with anything.

"Did you meet a guy or something?" Rogue's eyes grew wide when she saw Jubilee turn red. "You did! Omigod, what happened? Who is it? Do I know him?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Rogue frowned. "Huh? Are you all right, Jubes? You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No! I'm fine. Really." She smiled. "It's just…well, I don't think it was more than a one night thing."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Oh." She got an impish grin on her face. "So was it worth it?"

Jubilee's smile grew. "Oh yeah. He was…amazing."

*** *** ***

"Hey."

Jubilee jumped a little at Logan's voice. "Um, hey."

"I'm goin' out. Wanna come?"

Jubilee looked a little startled. "You want me to go somewhere with you?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"This bar I hang out at."

"I'm not twenty-one…"

"They won't care."

"Why do you want me to come?"

"Just do. Come on."

Jubilee wrapped her arms around him tightly as they road his motorcycle to a place he'd said was called the Auger Inn. She felt a sort of thrill deep in the pit of her stomach, and a warmth in spite of the snow-covered landscape. She'd thought Wolverine wouldn't pay her any attention after the previous night, but here she was, with him again. 

Seedy didn't even begin to describe the Auger Inn, but Jubilee felt safe. The look in Wolverine's eyes and the possessive arm he kept around her warned away anyone who could've threatened her. She took a sip of her beer. "Why did you want me here tonight?" she asked.

Logan shrugged. "I guess I like your company." Jubilee picked at the bottle's label, and Wolverine frowned. "You bored?"

"No."

He could tell she was lying. He took her hand. "Come on. I'll dance with you."

"You dance?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "I've been known to once or twice. Come on." He took Jubilee's hand, and she let him lead her out to the dance floor.

_The middle of December ain't the time to be alone  
It's just too close to Christmas  
And too far to go home  
I ran in to a friend of a friend  
Standing in checkout line  
She said, I've spent too much already  
And there's gifts I just can't find  
I walked her home and when she opened up her door  
I'm not sure what happened then  
Guess magic took it's course_

Being in Logan's arms made Jubilee remember the night before all too vividly. She rested her head against his chest and sighed happily.

_Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe_

Logan smiled at the sound of Jubilee's contented sigh. He hadn't planned the previous night by any stretch of the imagination. He'd never even thought about Jubilee in that light until he'd watched her trying to shoot pool in her lacy bikini panties. Then he'd thought about in terms of just sex. So why had he wanted her to stay when they woke up that morning? Why was he dancing with her now? Logan frowned and pulled her a little closer.

_I woke up, she was wrappin' gifts beneath the tree  
She said, I know it's early, so I thought I'd let you sleep  
Then she insisted I get up and take a look outside  
Hey sleepyhead, it must have snowed at least a foot last night  
That's when I saw it hangin' up above my head  
She threw her arms around my neck  
Laughin' as she said_

Jubilee glanced up, and Logan looked into her eyes. He felt as if something had hit him. They were blue… He hadn't noticed that the night before. He told himself he shouldn't even care. He kissed her hard, wanting to concentrate on the physical.

_Blame it on the mistletoe  
'Cause what happened here nobody knows  
How could something simple as a kiss  
Change my holiday like this  
And we held each other all night long  
And we fell asleep to a Christmas song  
Playin' on the radio  
Blame it on the mistletoe_

The song ended, and Logan walked off the dance floor and back to the table. Being that close to her was too much. Jubilee followed him and went back to picking the label off her beer.

*** *** ***

Jubilee didn't panic when she woke up in Logan's arms this time. She smiled lazily, running her hands through his chest hair. How could she have ever thought he was too hairy? Logan caught her hand and Jubilee jumped a little. 

He opened one eye to look at her and smiled. "Stop that. It's tickles."

Jubilee smiled. "Oh?" she reached down and tickled his side. "How about this?"

"Hey!" Logan wrestled her until he had her pinned beneath him, her arms held above her head. "Little imp." 

Jubilee gave him a look that made him shiver. "I thought you liked it when I'm bad…"

Logan shook his head and chuckled. "I do." He kissed her quickly before letting her hands go. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.  Logan did his best to focus for a moment, though with her moving under him it was difficult. "Hey, can you do me a favor later?"

"What?"

"I need to do some Christmas shopping. Rogue said you're good at that."

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. "You want me to do your shopping for you?"

Logan shook his head. "No. I want you to come with me."

Jubilee found herself incapable of turning down a chance to spend more time with Logan. "All right."

"Good." He leaned down and started kissing her down her neck. "Going to the mall alone tends to send me into a berserker rage. Especially this time of year."

Jubilee laughed, and Logan decided he really liked the sound. He leaned down to kiss her on the lips. Their shopping excursion could wait.

*** *** ***

"So what does Rogue want for Christmas?" Logan asked once they got to the mall. "If I don't buy her something 'thoughtful' she'll whine at me."

Jubilee sniggered. "What's your price range?"

Logan shrugged. "I have money. Cage fighting pays amazingly well. Especially if you never lose."

"Come with me then. I'll show what she's been whining about wanting for months." Jubilee reached out and took his hand, and Logan didn't protest. He liked the feel of his large hand around her much smaller one. 

Jubilee led Logan though the mall, helping him pick things out for everyone on his list. He had to admit, she was good at this. He frowned, realizing he had no idea what her mutant power was. Maybe it was the uncanny ability to find a sale anywhere.

"Jubes?"

"Hmm?" she was examining a rack of shirts in order to pick something out for Storm.

He looked around, making sure they were alone. "What do you, um, _do_?"

"Do?"

"Yeah, you know…"

Jubilee got his meaning. "Oh." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "Plasma blasts from my hands. They sort of look like fireworks." She moved away from him and said louder, "Why'd you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just curious." Truth be told, Logan didn't know why he'd asked. He'd just felt like he should know. He had the sudden desire to know everything he could about her. "Where'd you grow up?"

"So Cal."

Logan chuckled. "That explains a lot."

Jubilee playfully slapped her arm. "Jerk."

Logan held his hands up in defensive. "Hey, I didn't say there was anything wrong with it. I like ya the way you are." He gave her a quick kiss.

Jubilee felt herself melt a little. What was it about this man that affected her so? "Well, if you say so."

"I do. So you come up with anything yet?"

"You know, seeing as the presents are from you, you could have some input in picking them out," Jubilee teased.

Logan shrugged. "I trust your judgment. Besides, if it were up to me, I'd probably just give everyone beer or something."

Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Your terrible."

Logan gave her his most devilish grin.

"I try."

*** *** ***

"Anyone left?" Jubilee asked.

"Jean," Logan said.

Jubilee was surprised to feel a flash of jealousy at the mention of Dr. Grey. The fact that Logan had kept her on a pedestal since day one was common knowledge around Xavier's, and it had never bothered Jubilee—until now. "Where do you want to go for that?" she asked.

She wasn't the least bit happy when he went to Zales. Or when he asked her advice on what piece of jewelry to buy the good doctor. It was then that Jubilee realized that she had been wishing for more than just sex with Logan. And that she wasn't going to get that from him. Apparently, he still carried a torch for Jean, even though the last summer she'd married Scott.

Logan noticed the change in Jubilee's demeanor. She'd been cheerful their entire trip, but suddenly she was quiet and withdrawn.

It bothered him, so he wracked his brain, trying to think of what could've caused the change. He looked over at her in the passenger seat of his jeep, staring out the window as if she was purposely trying to not look at him. He tried thinking backwards, to the last time she'd been in a good mood. Then he had it.

_Zales_.

She was jealous. Logan couldn't help but smile a little at that. She liked him enough to be jealous, and he was good with that. "I didn't buy Jean those earrings because I still want her."

Jubilee looked at him quickly. "Huh?"

"The earrings. I bought 'em cause…well, it's a stupid reason, but it's not because I'm in love with her."

"Why did you buy them then?"

Logan sighed. "To annoy Scott."

"What?"

Another sigh. "Scott hates it when I buy Jean expensive gifts."

"Well, duh. She's his wife."

Logan gave her a dirty look. "I know. But, well, I get a kick out of annoying him, all right?"

"So you buy Jean four hundred dollar pairs of earrings?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't that a little ridiculous?"

"See, this is why I didn't want to tell you."

"Why did you?"

Yet another sigh from Logan. "Because I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"You actually care if I'm mad at you?"

Logan gripped the wheel tighter. "Yeah. Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure thing, Wolverine."

Jubilee couldn't help but smile to herself. He did care…

*** *** ***

Jubilee stood by the tree, watching the snow fall outside the window. She found herself remembering her childhood Christmases, in the days before she was an orphan. She wiped at the cold tear on her cheek. It was the past. She didn't have a family anymore. She could move on.

"Eggnog?"

Jubilee was surprised how easy it was to smile when she saw Logan. She took the mug from him and drank it. She smirked at the taste. "Trying to get me drunk?"

"Do I need to?"

Jubilee laughed. "No. Just looking at you is enough to make me tipsy."

Logan smiled, then frowned. "You been cryin' darlin'?"

"No," Jubilee lied.

Logan ran is hand down her cheek and felt that it was damp. "Yes you have. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about my parents," she said.

"Where are they?"

"Dead."

"Oh."

"It was six years ago. They were murdered. I came home…I came home and found them." Jubilee wasn't even sure why she was telling Logan. But she hadn't talk to anyone about it in so long…

Logan took her hand. "Come on. Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

Jubilee nodded and followed him upstairs. Logan sat down with her on the bed, taking her into his arms. "I miss them," she said softly, falling over on his shoulder.

"I know, darlin'," Logan said, holding her tightly.

"It wasn't even supposed to be them. They got the wrong family. It was a hit…on the Lees down the street."

Wolverine felt a sudden swell of anger against whoever had hurt his Jubilee. He pulled her so she was resting in his lap and stroked her back gently. He wanted to protect her.

He held her until the tears were gone.

*** *** ***

Jubilee was surprised to find herself fully clothed when she woke up in Wolverine's arms the next morning. "Logan?" she asked sleepily.

He was already awake, watching her fondly. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hey."

"Were you watching me sleep?" she asked.

"Couldn't help it," Logan admitted. "You looked so pretty lyin' there."

"I like you, Logan," Jubilee said.

He smiled. "I like you, too."

He held her close to him, and for then, it was enough.

*** *** ***

Only five days until Christmas, and Jubilee could definitely feel the holiday spirit filling the mansion. Xavier was even wearing a tie with a light-up Rudolph on it. Jubilee was happier than she remember being in quite some time. She'd spent every possible moment with Logan. She definitely knew what Rogue had seen in him now.

Jubilee was walking downstairs with Logan when he stopped in the doorway of the living room. "C'mere," he said to Jubilee, pulling on her hand.

She stopped and then went to him. "What?" He silently pointed up, and she grinned. Mistletoe. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his. Logan wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hard.

The moment was broken by the sound of shattering glass. Both Logan and Jubilee turned around to see Rogue run from the room, a smashed coffee mug where she had been. 

Logan took a deep breath. "Well, shit."

"I'll go talk to her," Jubilee said.

Logan nodded and let her go. Jubilee found Rogue upstairs in their room. "Hey."

"I really don't want to talk to you right now," Rogue said, laying on her bed with her back to Jubilee.

"Why are you so upset?" Jubilee asked.

Rogue did turn around then, wiping her tears away angrily. "Why am I upset? Why am I upset?! I just walked in to see my best friend kissing the man I spent forever pining over! Why do you think I'm upset?!"

"But you're with Bobby!" Jubilee replied.

"That doesn't mean Logan's free for you! You knew how much it hurt me that I couldn't have him! Now you have to rub it in my face by throwing yourself at him—touching him!"

Jubilee raised an eyebrow. So that was what this was about—her being able to _touch_ Logan. "Rogue, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just sort of did."

"So he's who you've been with these past few nights?"

"Yeah."

"Well, congratulations." Jubilee didn't think she'd ever heard anyone mean anything less in her life. 

"Rogue, I didn't do this to hurt you. I never wanted to do that. I just…well, I really like him."

Rogue started at that. "You do?"

"Yeah. He's great."

"Are you…are you falling in love with him?"

Jubilee couldn't manage a lie. "Yeah, I think I am."

Rogue wanted to be angry, but Jubilee was her best friend. Who was she to begrudge her love? She got up and hugged her. "Best of luck to you girl."

Jubilee chuckled as she hugged her back. "Thanks. So does this mean you're okay with it?"

Rogue forced a smile. "I'll try to be. Give me time, okay?"

Jubilee nodded. She could accept that.

*** *** ***

Logan leaned up against the wall, wishing he could forget what he has just heard. He'd gone upstairs to make sure Rogue wasn't giving Jubilee too much trouble, and he'd found out something he didn't want to have to deal with.

Jubilee was falling in love with him. Logan didn't think he was anywhere near prepared to handle that.

He walked off quickly before Jubilee could leave the room and find him standing there.

*** *** ***

"Logan, did…" Jubilee stopped in mid-sentence when she saw Wolverine throwing his things into a bag. "What are you doing?"

"Packing."

"I can see that. Why?"

"I'm leaving."

Jubilee felt as if the whole world was suddenly spinning too quickly, but she forced herself to keep her balance.  "For how long?"

"I don't know. I probably won't be back before you go back to school."

Jubilee had to lean against the wall, not wanting Logan to see how badly this was affecting her. "Logan, I…"

"You what? You thought this was something? It was just sex, kid. Get used to it." 

"That's it?"

Logan zipped up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Yeah, that's it."

"But earlier…" Jubilee couldn't even finish the sentence. Less than an hour ago he was being so warm to her. What caused the sudden shift?

"Yeah, that was earlier."

When he was gone, Jubilee stayed, wishing she could find out it was all a dream and wake up safe in Logan's arms.

She knew then she was past the "falling" stage for love, and hated herself for allowing it to happen so quickly with a man she'd known would never stick around.

*** *** ***

Jubilee forced her best face for the others at the mansion. After all, they hadn't even known she and Logan had anymore than a passing acquaintance. Why would she care if he left again?

But inside, she felt cold, lonely. Against her better judgment, she'd fallen for the Wolverine. She hadn't thought he was going to buy her a ring soon or anything like that, but she thought he'd at least have the decency to stick around for a while, maybe give her an explanation before he took off. But apparently she'd just been fooling herself. 

She wanted Christmas to be over. Too many happy people. Why did the world have to full of cheer and good will when she was miserable?

Jubilee sat on the far end of the couch, surrounded by her friends as they watch a Christmas movie marathon. She wanted the kid with the BB gun to shot his eye out, Tiny Tim to have a relapse, and Jimmy Stewart to decide the world was better off without him. It didn't get any better when she realized Logan had only been gone a day and she was already reduced to this state. She sighed inwardly. Maybe it was a good sign. Maybe it meant that it was just because the wound was fresh, and she'd be over it by Christmas morning.

She doubted it.

By the time _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ was on, and Jubilee was contemplating ways the Grinch could've driven the Whos to give up even their singing, Professor Xavier had taken notice of her lowered spirits. Well, probably him and any telepath within a hundred mile radius. She was giving off negative signals like crazy.

Xavier wheeled into the room. "Jubilation, can I speak with in you in my office for a moment?"

Jubilee was happy to get away from the holiday torture. "Sure," she said with a shrug, following Xavier out of the room.

"I've sensed a darkness in your mood," Xavier said, looking at her very intently. Jubilee found it rather hard to have a serious conversation with him, seeing as he was wearing the Rudolph tie again. The blinking red nose was almost hypnotic.

"I don't like Christmas."

Xavier raised an eyebrow. Jubilee realized he did that a lot. "You never seemed to show a dislike for the holiday before."

"It's a new development."

"Does Wolverine have anything to do with it?'

Jubilee looked at him sharply. "Did you…read my mind?"

Xavier laughed a little. "I didn't have to. It was obvious to anyone who isn't blind."

"No one said anything."

"We didn't feel it was our right to interfere. You're an adult now, after all."

Jubilee blushed a deep red. "_We_?" People had known about her being with Logan? What had they been saying about them?

"I don't think any of the students noticed," Xavier said. "But most of the teachers did."

"Jean?"

"Yes."

That bothered Jubilee most of all. She tried to quickly push down her jealousy, lest the professor notice. "Oh."

"Logan doesn't always do what his heart tells him to do, Jubilation. He tends to behave much the way an animal in the wild would. If something scares him, he runs."

Jubilee looked confused. "But what is there here to scare him?"

"I think you already know the answer to that."

"I do?" Jubilee asked with a frown.

The professor nodded. "Have a merry Christmas, Jubilee."

"But, Professor…"

He didn't answer her, just smiled at her before rolling out of the room.

*** *** ***

Earlier, Logan had been cursing his healing factor, since it prevented him from getting adequately drunk. Now, as he pounded his poor opponent into oblivion, the Wolverine welcomed it.

He'd had a blonde in his lap an hour ago, whispering all the things she wanted to do to him that were sure to get her on Santa's naughty list. But he hadn't wanted her. She was too tall, and her hair was too light. Her eyes were brown, not blue. For the first time in his life, he hadn't been able to do anything but walk away from cheap, meaningless sex, and that angered him.

So the idiot who'd dared to enter a cage with him was going to be in traction for the holidays.

Such was life.

Wolverine stepped over the man's battered body, growling deeply in his chest as a small, smelly man announced him the winner. He waited for his next prey to enter the ring. He'd fight until all he could see was red, until those blue eyes that were haunting him faded away completely.

He'd made so many women go away before. He could do it with her.

Some blood, beer, maybe a broad—the Wolverine would be sated, and Jubilee would be forgotten.

*** *** ***

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
The Christmas rush is through  
But I still have one wish to make  
A special one for you___

Christmas Eve. Jubilee sat, curled up alone on the couch, staring into the glowing fireplace. The rest of the mansion was off, celebrating with parties and gift giving. She, on the other hand, has found herself a spot that was more or less secluded to wallow in her misery. She knew she should just put it past her. It was only a little over a week, and it mainly consisted of incredible sex. He'd never given her any hint at a further commitment. Why wasn't she happy?

_Merry Christmas, darling  
We're apart, that's true  
But I can dream  
And in my dreams  
I'm Christmasing with you_

Logan has long since given up on drinking. It wasn't helping. He couldn't get drunk enough to forget her. It was cold in his hotel room, and he longed for her warm body next to his. Would have been so bad to have stayed, to have let her in? Logan shook his head. She was falling for him. He had to leave before she got in to deep. Spare her the pain loving him would cause. He was not the kind of man to become a young woman's Prince Charming. He'd lived too long, known too much.

_Holidays are joyful  
There's always something new  
But every day's a holiday  
When I'm near to you  
The lights on my tree  
I wish you could see  
I wish it every day_

Jubilee took a throw pillow off the couch and hugged it tightly to her body. Why had she ever gone down to the rec room that night? Why had she let him talk her into the pool game? Why had she ever let herself know the feel of his hands on her skin? Logan wasn't an easy man to forget. It had taken him so little time to work his way into her heart and destroy the tough demeanor she'd worked so hard to cultivate in relationships. How was it that he had that power?

_The logs on the fire  
Fill me with desire  
To see you and to say  
That I wish you Merry Christmas  
Happy New Year too  
I've just one wish   
On this Christmas Eve_

Logan got off the bed and started pacing the room. He stopped, and his claws shot out, shattering the television set. The other hand, and the mirror was shattered. He reduced a chair to kindling in seconds before moving on to the bedside table. He felt feral energy pumping through his veins. He was the Wolverine. No girl that barely reached his shoulder was going to take him down. Logan looked around the room and sighed heavily. He _needed_ her. 

But he couldn't go back…

_I wish I were with you  
I wish I were with you  
Merry Christmas, darling___

Jubilee couldn't hold the flood of tears at bay any longer. She clung to the pillow desperately, wishing it was Logan and cursing herself for being young enough to fall in love with a man like that. She stared at the fireplace through her tears and the decorative stockings Jean had placed out weeks earlier. She wondered why Santa Claus couldn't be more than a myth, and why he couldn't put the Wolverine under her tree that year. Instead, she was doomed to a cold, cold Christmas Eve night.

_Merry Christmas, darling…_

*** *** ***

Logan had told himself he wasn't going to go to the mansion. He told himself he was going to drive right by it. He was going to run, go back to Canada. Wait until he knew Jubilee was back in college, and he was safe.

He found himself pulling into the driveway, parking his motorcycle, walking into the mansion.

He was drawn to her, drawn to her scent. He knew she was close, and he couldn't stop himself from moving towards her. He found her curled up on a couch in front of a fire. She was sleeping, but her face was still red from crying. Logan's heart ached. He couldn't run from this one. He didn't know where it would go, but he wanted to see. For the first time in what he could remember, Logan actually wanted to be with one woman, and one woman alone.

He went over to her, gently scooping her into his arms. Her eyes fluttered open, and a small, sleepy smile crossed her face when she saw him. "Logan?" she asked softly.

"Merry Christmas, darlin'."

"You came home?"

"I came home to you."

Logan carried her upstairs, and Jubilee sighed happily against his chest. She knew that no matter how cold it was outside, she'd be warm Christmas morning.


End file.
